1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assigning an Internet Protocol (IP) addresses to a client device to provide EP service in a ZIGBEE® network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ZIGBEE® communication scheme uses the IEEE 802.15.4 standard supporting short-range communication. ZIGBEE®, as used herein, refers to a specification for a suite of communication protocols for a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN). The term “ZIGBEE® communication scheme” refers to a technology for 10 to 20-meter short-range communication and ubiquitous computing in a wireless network environment such as home and office network environments. In particular, the ZIGBEE® communication scheme, a low-power communication scheme, can minimize power consumption, so power consumption can be suitable for devices including mobile communication terminals.
Recently, communication schemes have been proposed that support Internet Protocol (EP) service using the ZIGBEE® communication scheme. In the IP service, a mobile communication terminal is assigned an IP address, and can transmit/receive data using the IP address. A ZIGBEE® coordinator forming a ZIGBEE® network can include several servers in the network and provide IP service to the mobile communication terminals entering the ZIGBEE® network.
Therefore, there is a demand for a ZIGBEE® network system that can easily assign IP addresses to the mobile communication terminals receiving the IP service.